Surprise!
by Anniih
Summary: Se acordaron de su cumpleaños. No lo podía creer, ¡incluso le prepararon una gran torta! ¡Gigante torta! Pero...esa torta...esa torta... *USxUK*


Hello! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que hayan tenido un lindo día, y si no...bueh, a ver si les subo el ánimo con este fics que la verdad no tiene nada de "Wow!". Fue una idea bizarra que me dio una amiga y me que amenazó si no escribía esto, no me enseñaría inglés para la prueba (es tan adorable ella...) Pero de todas formas no le iba a decir que no.

Es solo humor y parodia de ella.

Bien 'Pala', espero que te guste aunque sabes que no tiene nada de temática. La idea es tuya, no me pegues y eres bastante atrasada, el cumple de Arthur ya pasó ¬¬. Si tienen quejas, díganle a 'Pala' xD

Aps, y hoy conté un chiste polaco en la universidad (lo que hace cuando un profesor no llega). Todos se rieron pero sin saber a lo que me refería realmente xD Feliks~. Y...y...me jotean D: me da igual.

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz, su creación los usos para un entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Utilización del "Flash Back". Alfred en paños menores. ¡Tápense los ojos!(?) Em...Y no intenten hacer nada del fic en casa.

**Parejas: **USAxUK o UKxUSA, da igual. Mención AlemaniaxItalia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong>

Aquel día, Arthur pensaba que nadie se acordaría de su cumpleaños. Sería como todos lo demás, sin que nadie se acordara para luego ir a su casa a festejarlo amargadamente. Cuan equivocado estaba...

Muy equivocado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se habían acordado de su cumpleaños... ¡Se acordaron de su cumpleaños! ¡¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Se acordaron!

Inglaterra pestañeó sin creer. Se rascó los ojos volviendo a mirarlos. Y ahí estaban, sus amigos y algunos enemigos, incluso Peter.

Pero…

…faltaba alguien.

Tch. ¿Qué importaba? Obviamente no le importaba, para nada. De seguro se le olvidó jugando con ese marciano que tenía de mascota. No le importaba. Estaban los países suficientes. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

―Se...se acordaron...

―Por supuesto _mon ami._ ―dijo Francia siendo uno de los presentes, al frente de todos.

―Somos tus amigos ―decía solemne Hungría―. Obvio que tenemos que acordarnos.

―Mis...amigos... ―repitió el inglés lo dicho por la mujer siguiendo atónito.

―Tío, eso no es todo ―aquella voz hizo llamar la atención de Arthur, era Antonio más feliz que nunca―. Te hicimos una gran torta.

― ¡Una muy grande torta, desu yo! ―exclamó Sealand, como si él hubiese hecho la torta.

¿Una torta? ¡Le hicieron una torta gigante! ¡Era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida!

Mientras que Inglaterra estaba bailando en su mente, Francis fue a buscar la gigantesca torta junto con Kiku. La dejaron frente a los verdes ingleses, que al ver la presentación regresó en sí. ¿Quién la habría hecho? De seguro Francis o Feliciano. Fuera quien fuera, debía agradecerles. Le costaría hacerlo.

Tragó nervioso, batallándose en decir la palabra correcta.

―Gra-Gracias. ―bajó la mirada ocultando su tartamudez, que claramente no pasó desapercibida. Sin embargo, nadie quería molestarlo en un momento tan especial. Se encontraba quieto.

― ¡Vamos _Angleterre_! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Acércate a la torta, pruébala o algo! ―el francés lo entusiasmó a que no se quedara como un idiota de pie sin saber qué hacer.

Inglaterra surcó los labios para todas las naciones y se acercó a la torta que era más bajo que él, le llegaba al mentón. Probaría la crema de café adornando los bordes. Acercó el dedo para probar y...

―_Sorprise! Happy Birthday, Iggy~!_

Dentro de la gran torta había salido Alfred vestido de camarero, donde solamente traía de ropa un delantal negro bien corto y un moño de corbata, de esa típica vestimenta que usaba Arthur en sus ratos de ebriedad, con la diferencia que el menor traía unas orejitas de conejo hechas por las manos de Japón.

Estados Unidos alzaba los brazos en festejo mirando al mayor. Inglaterra tartamudeaba sonrojado por esa aparición que lo tomó de sorpresa. Ahora sí que era desconcertante. ¿Qué mierda hacía el americano dentro de esa torta? ¿Por qué andaba en paños menores?

Arthur inconscientemente bajó al vista visualizando los muslos estadounidenses, subiendo por "esa" zona, recorriendo el torso y por último el rostro. Al llegar al perfil de Alfred, desangró por la nariz y se desmayó.

― ¡Dije que esto no era buena idea! ―criticó Ludwig muy enfadado. Nadie lo escuchó cuando dijo que esto iba ser una muy mala idea que traería consecuencias, pero Francia optó por no hacerle caso. Tuvo razón el alemán.

La mayoría gritó yendo a ayudarlo.

Alfred no podía salir todavía de la torta. Le costaba mucho, hasta que lo logró, caminando rápidamente como el buen héroe que es. Le estaba dando aire a Arthur con un cartón. No despertaba. Se le había subido la presión.

―Inglaterra, responde. ―pedía el americano sosteniendo en sus brazos al mayor en el suelo. No había indicios que estuviese escuchando.

―Pobre Arthur...tan entusiasmado que estaba. ―Francis dramatizó un poco, subiendo y bajando los hombros.

―Menos mal que solo es un desmayo ―mencionaba Prusia cruzándose de brazos―, porque si estuviera borracho, no despertaría hasta la noche o al otro día. Así como West.

― ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? ―Francia enseguida le comenzó a tomar atención. Esto sonaba sabroso~.

―Eh, sucede que...

― ¡No lo digas Gilbert! ―exclamó avergonzado y enojado el alemán. Por todos los cielos, no quería que su propio hermano mayor abriera la boca― ¡Eso es secreto entre tú, Lovino, Feliciano y yo!

―No te alteres West ―sonrió mostrando los dientes―. Al fin al cabo lo sabrán igual. Es mejor que lo sepan por nosotros. ―al parecer, no lo escuchaba.

―No hables. ―advirtió otra vez sin paciencia.

Gilbert carraspeó la garganta haciendo caso omiso.

―Les contaré. Fue así: West y el awesome yo estábamos...

**:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:**

― ¡Italia~! ¡Italia~!

Alemania estaba gritando afuera de la casa de dicho país mirando hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de la habitación de italiano menor. A su lado, Prusia intentaba en llevárselo, sin resultado.

―West...es suficiente, regresemos a casa. ―estaba siendo paciente agarrando el brazo del rubio, pero este quitó su brazo.

― ¡Suéltame _bruderrr~_! ¡Hip!

―Estás haciendo escándalo, y no es para nada awesome. Y estás ebrio. ―el albino miraba nervioso los alrededores de la villa, si alguien saliera con un bate de béisbol a golpearlos por tanto ruido. ¡Si tan solo hubiese detenido a su hermano! Esto no estaría pasando. ¡Debió frenarlo! Nunca pensó que Alemania vendría al frente de la casa de Feliciano siendo una especie de mariachi. Por suerte aun no llegaba a ese punto crítico. Ni imaginarse al alemán cantando mariachis…si lo hiciera, al otro día no se acordaría. Las ventajas del alcohol(?).

― ¡'Youu' estoy bien! ¡Hip! ―juraba que se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, tambaleando de un lado para otro chocando con el prusiano, y apenas modulando. Luego miró adelante teniendo las mejillas ruborizadas. Tomó aire inflando sus pulmones para…― ¡Italia~! ¡Sal Italia! ¡Asómate por la ventana! ¡Hip! ―llamó.

Prusia se dio una palmada en el rostro sin saber qué hacer. Su hermano menor era demasiado grande que, realmente siendo awesome no lo podía ni a rastras. Desventajas de ser hermano mayor.

Alemania esperó inmovilizado, pues si se mueve un poco sus probabilidades de caer al piso son muchas. Así que esperó como un buen alemán mirando la ventana del segundo piso donde saldría Italia del Norte. Y adivinen qué, salió.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Feliciano abriendo la ventana estando en ropa interior, como de costumbre. Enseguida miró abajo encontrándose con los hermanos germanos― ¿Ludwig, Gilbert? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―quería respuestas. En ningún momento llamó a su amigo. Quizás…― ¡Ve~! ¡¿Vienen hacer una pijamada?

―Sigue siendo tan ingenuo… ―Ludwig enmarcó una dulce sonrisa sin dejar de fijarse en el entusiasmo del italiano.

―Vámonos West. ―comenzó a tener miedo por esas expresiones tan serenas. ¡Definitivamente eran causas de las treinta y cinco cervezas!

― ¡N-No! ―negó― ¡Yo tengo que…! ¡Tengo que…! ―un nudo en la garganta se le formó deteniendo su aliento. Estaba despeinado y acalorando de tanto sacudir la cabeza, que buscó la mirada desentendida de Vargas― ¡Italia! ¡Feliciano!

― ¿Ve~? Aquí estoy ―contestó y se quedó pensando por las actitudes extrañas del alemán―. Uhm~… ¿Qué le pasa a Alemania? ―era extraño que Ludwig se comportara así, que viniera a su casa a estas horas de la noche donde deberían estar durmiendo. Alemania era muy correcto ante los horarios. Podría entender que a veces salía con Gilbert a tomar…a tomar. En eso, la cabeza italiana comenzó a procesar la información― ¿Está borracho?

―Lo está Feli. ―afirmó Prusia sin ánimos.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Hip! ―volvió a negar el de orbes azules― ¡Escucha Feli-Feliciano! ¡Yo...! ¡Hip! ¡Yo te a-!

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién es el grandísimo hijo de puta que no deja dormir? ―gritó Lovino entrando al cuarto de su tonto hermano menor haciendo a un lado a su tonto hermano menor. También andaba exhibiendo su torso, sus brazos y sus piernas.

―Oh, _fratello _―Italia Veneciano se acercó y sonrió―. Ve~, es que Alemania está borracho y quiere decirme algo. ―dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que Alemania o cualquier persona viniera a su casa borracho a decirle algo.

― ¿Eh? ¡No me importa! ―exclamó furioso más de lo que estaba. Y se asomó por la ventana― ¡Escucha macho patatas alcohólico, vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía, maldición!

― ¡Ya oíste West, vámonos! ―se quería ir ya.

― ¡No me iré! ¡Hip! ―pero Ludwig estaba siendo obstinado en quedarse a decir lo que siente por su amigo. A lo mejor no era la mejor forma de declararse, pero por lo menos lo intentaba― ¡Feliciano~! ¡Escúch-hip! ¡Te cantaré una canción!

― ¡Suficiente West! ―lo último que quería que se pusiera a cantar en la calle. Tenía que detenerlo ahora― ¡El awesome yo no quiere ir a la cárcel por tus escándalos! ¡Si quieres, mañana hablas con Feli! ―procedió a jalarlo con todas sus awesomes fuerzas.

― ¡Italia~! ―Alemania intentaba no ser jalado por el mayor, rogando al italiano, que entendiera lo que sentía, que viera a que vino a estas horas.

Feliciano solo observaba el espectáculo. ¡Mañana tendría que contarle a Japón! ¡Sí, buena idea!

― ¡Me cansaron! ―Romano llegó al borde de su enojo frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Se retiró unos segundos del cuarto.

― ¿A dónde vas _fratello_? ―el italiano menor lo siguió con la vista. ¿Qué iba hacer su hermano mayor? En eso, llegó con una olla.

― ¡Tengan, malditos imbéciles! ―y les lanzó agua fría empapándolos completamente. Con eso se callaron.

― _¡Fratello!_ ―se aterrorizó viendo al pobrecito de Ludwig mojado como un gatito.

― ¡Entremos! ―no quiso escuchar más. Agarró al menor hacia dentro cerrando la ventana.

Y no volvieron a molestar.

**:-:-:-: Fin Flash Back :-:-:-:**

―Al awesome yo le costó llevarse a West a casa. Durmió toda la noche y el día. ―finalizó Prusia acertando considerablemente sin pisca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento hacia su hermano menor.

―Me sorprende ―Francia había parpadeado tomando atención y oídos a la historia―. Alemania haciendo escándalos amorosos.

― ¡No es así! ¡Estaba ebrio; tomé más de la cuenta! ―Alemania trataba de defender su integridad, coloreando los pómulos. Por suerte Feliciano no le preguntó nada de nada. ¡Que suerte tenía!

―Lo que digas. ―mencionó sin ser para nada estúpido el francés.

―Déjense de tonterías ―Austria se acercó serio y un tanto molesto―. ¿Qué haremos con Inglaterra?

El austriaco tenía razón. No era el momento de ponerse a contar sus anécdotas de vida. Había cosas mucho más importantes, por ejemplo, despertar a Inglaterra quien todavía yacía en el suelo a abrazos de Alfred dándole aire.

Los países se cruzaron de brazos pensando en qué hacer.

―Uhm~.

―Uhm~.

―Uhm~.

―Ve~.

― ¡Ya sé! ―exclamó. Todos voltearon a mirar a España― Como ven, solo está desmayado. Así que, creo que sería bueno sentarlo en su lugar para comenzar la reunión. Lo más seguro que despertará en un par de horas. ―sonrió.

Nadie dijo nada.

Antonio seguía sonriendo.

…

― ¡Estupendo! ―Prusia estaba a favor.

―Bastardo. ―Lovino no.

―No suena tan mal ―opinó Francis―. No podemos esperar a que despierte. Llevamos media hora de retraso. Es mejor empezar con la reunión.

―Con tal de que esto termine y no salga perjudicado, para mi está bien. ―habló Suiza impaciente con terminar la reunión. Por suerte no trajo a su hermana, sabiendo que Alfred vendría en paños menores.

Luego de esto, Estados Unidos tomó en brazos a Inglaterra dejándolo sentado en la silla que le correspondía, yéndose a vestirse lo más veloz posible para dar inicio a la junta. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Alfred comenzó a dar a conocer sus ideas, mientras que Arthur seguía desmayado con la cabeza reposada en la mesa siendo pokeado en la mejilla por un lápiz a mano de Antonio.

Por lo menos Arthur aprendió que nunca más recibiría tortas gigantes si Alfred no se encontraba presente. No quería tener un ataque al corazón o una subida de presión. Aunque, fue lindo que le regalaran una torta con…eh…bueno, ya saben.

E Inglaterra despertó encontrándose en la cama del americano, teniéndolo al frente.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Arthur durmió mucho. Lo dejé hasta ahí porque así me pidió ella. No me gusta mucho usar los cartelitos de "Flash Back", ahora me acostumbro en narrarlos simplemente, pero como esto es solo humor y para el rato, lo hice y ya. Lo de Alemania ebrio lo vi en el Gakuen Hetalia PSP y no aguanté mi necesidad de exponerlo aquí tratando de… ¿declararse? Un poco más y trae mariachis(xD).

Espero que les haya gustado y pasar un rato por aquí, más a ti 'Pala' y cantaremos canciones chilotas (L).

Antes que se me olvide, ¿se acuerdan el "Síndrome de Peter Pan" de Alfred? y había puesto que **quizás** haría el "S. de Wendy" para Arthur. Muchas me insistieron, y lo haré. Ya tengo todo lo necesario, la información está completa para comenzar ;D

¡Saludos! ¡Bye, bye!

;D


End file.
